A computer bus, within a computer system, functions by transferring data among and between components of the computer system. This often involves moving data between a computer's Central Processing Unit (CPU) and memory or data storage, but such data transfers also include moving data among internal and peripheral components such as video cards, network interface cards, external hard drives, Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives, printers, keyboards, and so forth. Different types of components can interface with the computer bus using different protocols and/or different connections. A storage device, for example a Solid State Drive (SSD), can connect to a computer's host I/O bus, such as a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) computer expansion bus, or similar computer bus. Many fast storage devices are now connecting directly to the PCIe bus or other system I/O bus.